Las Piedras Sagradas
by Xio89
Summary: Una nueva historia comienza, sin razón aparente el Reino de Renais es atacado por el imperio de Grado,la princesa Eirika se ve obligada a huir junto a su fiel General Seth pero en el camino son atacados y son salvados por una misteriosa chica. EphraimxOC.


**Fanfic: Fire Emblem Las piedras Sagradas.**

_**Siglos atrás las sombras se expandieron por la tierra,**_

_**La raza humana estuvo al borde de la extinción,**_

_**Pero cuando todas las esperanzas estaban pérdidas,**_

_**Una bendición desde el cielo trajo de nuevo la luz**_

_**Las Piedras Sagradas…**_

_**Las cuales poseían el magnifico poder de acabar con el mal**_

_**Gracias a estas Grado y sus guerreros lograron derrotar al rey Demonio**_

_**Retornando la paz al continente de Magvel.**_

_**Pero nuevamente la oscuridad amenaza a la humanidad…**_

**Durante 800 años el continente de Magvel vivo en armonía, las piedras Sagradas fueron custodiadas generación tras generación naciendo grandes Reinos bajo sus legados. Estos eran; El Reino de Renais gobernado por Vari, El sabio Hayden gobernaba Frelia, Jehanna gobernada por la Reina de las dunas blancas Ismaire, La teocracia de Rausten estaba liderada por el pontífice Mansel, el gran imperio de Grado gobernado por Vigarde, estas cinco naciones protegían a las Piedras Sagradas compartiendo el continente con la joven republica de Carcino. **

**Tantos años de paz han vuelto a las viejas batallas en no mas que simples leyendas, borrándose los recuerdos de las artes oscuras, actualmente es el año 803 y una inesperada guerra florece, el Imperio de Grado invade Renais sin motivo aparente siendo este ultimo incapaz de reaccionar ante el ataque sorpresa, rápidamente los soldados de grado conquistan el Reino vecino hasta llegar al mismísimo castillo.**

**Renais: el Reino caído.**

-¡malas noticias su majestad! Los soldados de Grado han conseguido atravesar los muros del castillo.

-Comprendo…

-La guardia a sido totalmente neutralizada, tampoco tenemos noticias del príncipe Ephraim ni de sus acompañantes, estamos completamente solos, ¿cuales son tus ordenes mi Señor?

-…que todos los hombres entreguen sus armas…

-Padre…

-¿Eirika tienes el brazalete?

-Si…aquí esta.

-Perfecto… ¡Seth!

-¿Si su majestad?

-Quiero que te lleves contigo a Eirika hasta el Reino de Frelia, confió en que el Rey Hayden cuidara de ella.

-Sus deseos son ordenes mi Señor. ¿Pero que pasara con usted?

-Yo debo quedarme aquí, aun no entiendo porque Grado nos ataca, nuestras relaciones siempre han sido buenas debo de averiguar las razones del Rey Vigarde…

-¡Padre por favor tienes que venir con nosotros, si no lo haces yo me quedare aquí a tu lado!

-¡Seth rápido tienen que salir de aquí!

-¡Padre!

-Discúlpeme por favor princesa Eirika…

-¡Espera Seth que haces bajadme! ¡Padre…!

El caballero siguiendo las ordenes de su Rey tomo a la princesa sobre su caballo y rápidamente comenzaron a alejarse de la tierra que los vio nacer dejando atrás todo lo que tenían llevando solo consigo la esperanza de que su Rey lograse sobrevivir.

* * *

-¡General Seth!

-¡Franz! quiero que te adelantes hasta Frelia y les informes de nuestra situación, es mucho mas fácil que un solo jinete logre atravesar a los soldados de Grado que tres, diles del estado en que encuentra el Reino y pídeles refuerzos.

-¡Entendido!

El joven jinete de cabellera rubia sin pensarlo se subió a su caballo y partió con dirección al Reino de Frelia, pasado unos minutos el general se dio cuenta de que tres jinetes de wyvern se acercaban a ellos…

-¡Oye tu, no es acaso esa la princesa de Renais la que ocultas tras de ti! Hoy si que estoy de suerte, estas muerto caballero, la princesita se viene con nosotros.

-¡No siquiera lo pienses!

-¡ja! ¿Pretendes enfrentarte a Valter "Adularia" el mas fuerte de los generales de Grado?

El Paladín desenfundo su espada listo para acabar con el jinete pero este resulto ser mucho mas hábil y logro esquivar su ataque con mucha facilidad, el contraataque por parte de Valter fue mucho mas potente y logro herir al Joven General de Renais, al verse en desventaja aprovecho el descuido de su oponente y tomo a la princesa para huir del lugar.

* * *

-Parece que ya no hay soldados de grado por esta zona…es el lugar perfecto para descansar. Disculpa la brusquedad con que te he tratado princesa.

-No hay nada que perdonarte Seth, si sigo con vida es por que tu me has protegido de aquel hombre, y por esa razón te han herido…déjame ayudarte con tu herida…

-No quiero ser una carga para ti princesa…tenemos que llegar a Frelia lo antes posible.

-Seth…como crees que este mi padre en el castillo…además…hace días que no sabemos nada de mi hermano.

-Ambos son hombres fuertes princesa, ellos sabrán cuidarse solos, ahora lo importante es que tu llegues sana y salva hasta el Rey de Frelia, jamás me perdonarían si es que algo te sucede.

-Tienes razón Seth, no pienso perder la esperanza de que me reuniré con ambos nuevamente, sigamos con nuestro camino.

-tras estas montañas pasando el puente se encuentra un puesto fronterizo en las tierras de Frelia debemos llegar hasta el, princesa toma este estoque el viaje

sera peligroso y en caso de que algo me suceda deberás defenderte.

Cuando los dos viajeros estaban a punto de llegar al puente fueron sorprendidos por un grupo de soldados del imperio de Grado:

-¡Vosotros! ¿A donde creen que van?

-Son hombres de Grado, quédate detrás mío princesa yo me encargo de esto.

-No te preocupes Seth, mi hermano me enseño esgrima puedo ayudarte.

Fue entonces que el combate dio inicio, lograron deshacerse de dos de los soldados, quedando solo el jefe de estos.

-Ya solo queda uno, dejádmelo a mi yo me encargo.

-Ten cuidado Seth.

El caballero tomo posición y se lanzo con todo lo que tenia hacia el soldado el cual logro esquivar el ataque, cuando nuevamente pretendía arremeter en contra de su enemigo sintió que todo le daba vueltas y cayo de su caballo, no se había dado cuenta pero la herida que le causo Valter lo había hecho perder mucha sangre y lo había debilitado, el otro soldado aprovecho este apertura para acabar de una ves con el General que le estaba causando problemas, levanto su hacha listo para partirlo en dos pero la princesa de Renais se interpuso y con su estoque logro retenerlo por unos instantes pero el hombre era mucho mas fuerte y no le costo doblegarla cayendo esta delante del General que intentaba tomar su espada nuevamente para defenderla, el hombre formo una sonrisa maliciosa y nuevamente levanto su arma pero cuando la tenia en el aire lista para acabar con la princesa un rayo le atravesó el pecho haciéndolo caer de espaldas muerto. Tanto el General como la princesa estaban desconcertados a lo sucedido y al mirar tras de ellos lograron ver a una persona encapuchada que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?

Era una voz femenina, el encapuchado resulto ser una chica de no mas de dieciocho años, al sacarse la capucha dejo ver una larga trenza de cabello castaño oscuro que llegaba hasta su muslo, mientras que dos mechones se deslizaban por ambos lados de su rostro, sus ojos eran violeta, y su mirada mostraba preocupación por el estado del General.

-¿Quién eres?

-Deja que yo me encargue de las heridas de tu amigo confía en mi por favor.

-Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Eirika y este es Seth, es un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente, ahora necesito que me ayudes a quitarle la armadura para poder revisar bien la herida.

-Claro…

Las dos chicas con algo de dificultad lograron sentar al caballero para poder quitarle la pesada armadura que cubría su dorso, la herida no era muy extensa pero si profunda y no dejaba de sangrar, la castaña no entendía como es que el hombre seguía consciente después de tal perdida de sangre. Utilizando un báculo logro detener la hemorragia, luego de eso se encargo de examinar el daño y de limpiar para que no se fuera a infectar, posterior a esto lo vendó con la ayuda de la princesa.

-¡Ya esta! Creo que con esto es suficiente por ahora, de esta forma podremos movernos fuera de Renais con mayor facilidad, no podemos permanecer en el país.

-Se lo agradezco mucho si no fuera por usted la prin…

-Seth, no hay motivos para ocultárselo después de todo le debemos la vida y si fuera enemiga abría permitido que esos soldados nos mataran.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte se perfectamente quienes son vosotros dos, princesa Eirika, General Seth.

-…como…como nos reconociste.

-Para alguien como yo es muy sencillo, la verdad es que en un principio mi idea era llegar hasta Renais hace varios días para advertirle de lo que Grado estaba planeando pero las tropas de Valter me lo pusieron difícil y me costo deshacerme de ellas, para cuando llegue al castillo el ataque ya había comenzado, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que dos jinetes habían salido a toda marcha desde la ciudad y los reconocí de inmediato y así fue como decidí seguirlos aunque debo reconocer que fue cosa de suerte el que lograra llegar a tiempo.

-…el hecho de que estuviese al tanto de la invasión por parte de Grado solo puede significar que perteneces a ese país.

-Esta en lo correcto General, pero por ahora no soy mas que una traidora...lo mas probable es que si me encuentren me envíen a la orca.

-Su rostro se me hace familiar…

-¿Tu la conoces Seth?

-Es cierto, que mal educada e sido a pesar de que ustedes me confiaron sus nombre yo no les e dado el mío, mi nombre es Colette.

-¿Colette?... ¡!...eres la General Colette "Amatista"

-Vaya si que tardaste en reconocerme General Seth, a pesar de que ya nos hemos topado un par de veces en la capital de Grado, creo que tu memoria no es tan buena jejejeje…

-(General…pero si es tan joven, debe de tener la misma edad mía y de mi hermano).

-¿Sucede algo princesa?

-¡Eh! No nada, no se preocupen por mí, y dígame General Colette porque nos siguió…

-No hacen falta formalidades conmigo princesa Eirika

-En ese caso yo también insisto en lo mismo, solo llámame por mi nombre.

-Si es tu deseo Eirika, la verdad es que desde un principio me opuse a la invasión pero en ningún momento tomaron en cuenta mi opinión, fue tanta mi insistencia que me consideraron una amenaza, al comienzo me destituyeron de mi cargo como consejera real pero se dieron cuenta que no era suficiente para callarme así que planearon un atentado en mi contra para hacer parecer mi muerte un mero accidente, pero uno algunos de mis hombres mas leales estaban trabajando para mi como espías y me pusieron al tanto de mi situación y también me consiguieron los planes de invasión por lo que gracias a unos amigos logre escaparme de la capital para poder informarle a Renais de los planes de Grado pero en cuanto salí de la capital se dio la noticia en todo el imperio de que había traicionado al Rey, la caza en mi contra comenzó de inmediato a cargo de Valter pero a pesar de que me tope con algunos de sus hombres de camino aquí logre deshacerme de ellos aunque me retrasaron lo suficiente como para que no pudiese advertir de la guerra, eso me frustra bastante, si hubiera sido mucho mas rápida quizás se habrían salvado muchas vidas…

-Colette…

-Es por eso que les pido que me permitan seguir con ustedes por un tiempo hasta que logre planear algo, aun tengo algunos de mis hombres como espías, pero con los niveles de seguridad que hay desde que escape no me eh podido comunicar con ninguno de ellos para que me den sus informes, ni siquiera se si todavía siguen con vida.

-General Colette si no me equivoco tú estabas al cargo de las fuerzas de inteligencia del imperio ¿o no?

-Entonces debes de estar al tanto de los planes de Grado.

-Mmm…algo, a pesar de ser tan cercana al rey y tener el grado de General desde un principio se me ocultaron las cosas así que no me entere hasta ya muy avanzado todo aunque la verdad es que tengo mis suposiciones pero no quiero adelantar nada hasta que este cien por ciento segura de eso, por lo mismo tengo a mis mejores espías repartidos por todo el continente para que me informen de cualquier situación que ocurra a mis espaldas, cualquier cosa que llegue a saber les será informada de inmediato.

-Se lo agradezco mucho General.

-No hay de que Seth, si no me equivoco se dirigían al fuerte de Mulan.

-Así es, haya podremos pedir por una escolta de soldados de Frelia para que nos lleven hasta la capital.

-En ese caso lo mejor será que retomemos el viaje, no es buena idea que la noche nos alcance antes de cruzar la frontera.

-Estoy de acuerdo, vamos entonces.

* * *

Un nuevo acompañante se une a la princesa Eirika de Renais, la General Colette "Amatista" actualmente calificada como traidora por el imperio de Grado, alguien con una basta experiencia en el campo de batalla que les podría ser de gran ayuda en las futuras batallas, los tres juntos se dirigen al fuerte de Mulan en la frontera entre Renais y Frelia donde esperan poder recibir ayuda. Ya a solo algunos kilómetros de distancia la vista los sorprende, las fuerzas de Grado ya se habían expandido a su vecino país, soldados enemigos custodiaban las puertas del fuerte.

-Son tropas de Grado.

-Así parece, lo mejor será rodearlos y tratar de pasar sin ser vistos.

-Es una excelente idea, no nos podemos arriesgar a ser atacados menos aun ahora que tus heridas no están completamente sanadas.

-¡Esperen los dos!

-Que sucede princesa.

-No podemos abandonarlos así como así, necesitan de nuestra ayuda, por favor Colette, General Seth…

-General Colette…

-Te entiendo Seth intentemos recuperar el fuerte.

-¡Se los agradezco mucho, a ambos!

Justo en el momento en que estaban a punto de partir para recuperar el fuerte de Mulan un fuerte chillido que provenía desde los cielos llamo su atención, inmediatamente la General Amatista reconoció de que se trataba.

-¡Es uno de mis Halcones! Alguien me esta enviando noticias.

Con un solo silbido de la joven, el ave dejo de hacer círculos en el cielo y bajo para posarse en uno de los brazos de la General, esta saco de una de sus patas un pequeño pergamino que se encontraba atado con una cinta de cuero…

-¡Alguna noticia importante General!

-Espera un momento Seth déjame descifrarlo primero…es un mensaje de uno de mis espías en Frelia, mas exactamente desde el fuerte de Mulan…

-¿El fuerte?

-Dice que el Comandante Breguet de Grado ha tomado el fuerte y que en su interior se encuentra cautiva la infanta de Frelia.

-¡Tana esta en el fuerte! Tenemos que darnos prisa, Seth, Colette.

-¡Andando!

* * *

Al llegar a la entrada del fuerte las tropas comandadas por Breguet los estaban esperando listos para deshacerse de cualquier intruso que osara atravesar su ahora territorio, sin dudarlo dos veces los tres guerreros se lanzaron hacia sus enemigos, a pesar de la diferencia de numero no se les estaba haciendo difícil abrirse camino, las ansias por salvar a su amiga de toda la vida, la princesa de Frelia, le daban fuerza a Eirika para continuar sin vacilar.

A mitad de su camino al fuerte se encontraron con el jinete Franz a quien habían enviado por ayuda, junto a el venia el caballero Gillian uno de los hombres mas fieles al Rey Hayden, entre los cinco lograron desarmar a las tropas enemigas y acabar con el Comandante Breguet sin gran trabajo.

-Ugh…malditos no es posible que me hayan vencido…tu…Colette "amatista" una ves el Imperio se entere de que estas protegiendo a la princesa de Renais te iras directo a la orca juajuajua… ¡ugh!

-Da igual, tengo claro cual es el castigo por traicionar a mi país y estoy dispuesta a asumir esos cargos pero primero pienso detener esta guerra.

-¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible, espero que el general Valter te envié al infierno…

-En ese caso nos vemos haya Breguet.

-¡Ugh!

Con una fría mirada la General vio como el hombre daba su última bocanada de aire antes de abandonar este mundo sin antes darle una sádica sonrisa a la que antes fue su superior.

-Colette…estas bien.

-No pasa nada Eirika, entremos al castillo para verificar que la princesa Tana se encuentra en buenas condiciones.

-Claro…vamos.

El grupo se adentro en el fuerte, y sin tener que buscar mucho lograron encontrar a la chica en una de las habitaciones:

-¡Sir Gillian que alegría verte!

-¿Princesa te encuentras bien?

-No te preocupes esos hombre no me hicieron nada, siento haberte causado tantos problemas pero solo quería ayudar en la búsqueda de Eirika.

-No hace falta que te disculpes, mi deber es servirte.

-¡Tana!

-¡Eirika! Que alegría, no sabes cuan preocupada me tenias, en el momento que me entere de que el castillo había caído bajo el ataque de Grado no supe que hacer.

-No debiste alejarte tanto del castillo, es demasiado peligroso.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte, ¿Dónde esta Ephraim?

-Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber…no eh tenido ninguna noticia de él hace días.

-Espero que no le haya pasado nada, lo mejor será que vayamos rumbo al castillo de Frelia, mi padre sabrá como ayudarnos.

-Vamos entonces.

* * *

La princesa Eirika y su grupo lograron retomar el puesto fronterizo de Mulan y con esto liberar a la princesa de Frelia que se encontraba cautiva, después de unos días lograron llegar hasta el castillo de Frelia sin ningún rasguño en donde el Rey Hayden los estaba esperando.

-¡Tana! Que alegría que hayas vuelto a casa sana y salva, ni te imaginas como me preocupe cuando me entere del ataque a Mulan, no permitiré que pongas un pie fuera del castillo nuevamente sin mi consentimiento.

-Siento haberte preocupado tanto Padre, pero traigo buenas noticias conmigo, ¡mira! Es Eirika.

-Rey Hayden siento tener que verte en estas circunstancias.

-¡Eirika no sabes cuanto me alegra verte bien!

-Logre salir a tiempo del castillo, pero en cuanto a mi padre…no tengo ninguna noticia de él.

-Siento darte estas noticias Eirika pero…mi querido amigo el Rey Vari no logro sobrevivir al ataque de las fuerzas de Grado.

-No es posible…

-Tienes que estar tranquila Eirika, como Rey de Frelia te prometo que Grado pagará por todo el daño que ha causado, por ahora lo mejor será que descansen.

-Rey Hayden, ¿estáis al tanto de la desaparición del príncipe Ephraim?

-Sabemos que el príncipe y sus tropas se están enfrentando a las tropas de Grado en algún lugar, se rumorea que intenta infiltrarse en el corazón de las tropas para destruirlas.

-Mi hermano esta combatiendo…tengo que encontrarlo, lo siento su majestad pero no puedo quedarme.

-Se que te preocupa pero su paradero no es cien por ciento claro.

-Creo que yo puedo encargarme de eso.

La hasta hace unos momentos callada chica salio de entre las sombras para unirse a la conversación que se desarrollaba en uno de los salones del castillo de Frelia, esta fue reconocida inmediatamente por el Rey Hayden:

-Colette "Amatista", el General que se atrevió a desafiar al imperio de Grado, déjame que te diga que estoy bastante sorprendido de verte pensé que a estas alturas los hombres del rey ya te habían capturado, eso me tenia un poco inquieto.

-Soy mucho más resistente de lo que parezco mi Señor.

-Ya veo…te conozco bien y se que puedo confiar en ti, alguien que fue capas de traicionar a su propia patria y familia por oponerse a una guerra es digno de respeto.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, ahora si me lo permiten creo que se con plena seguridad en donde se encuentra el príncipe de Renais, hace unos minutos uno de mis hombres me trajo un mensaje indicándome la posición en que se encuentra él y sus tropas.

-¿Realmente estas decidida a ir por tu hermano?

-Si señor.

-Ha…eres tan terca como tu padre, Vanessa, Gillian y Moulder irán contigo hasta las tierras de Grado, son unos de mis mejores hombres sabrán ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, ademas te proporcionare uno de mis carros junto con víveres. General Colette eres famosa por ser una gran consejera espero que ayudes en todo lo que puedas a la princesa Eirika y el príncipe Ephraim tengo plena confianza en ti.

-Lo tengo muy claro mi Señor, prometo no defraudarlo.

-Eirika estaré esperando por que regreses junto a tu hermano.

-¡Así lo haré su majestad, descuida.

__________________________________________________FIN CAPITULO________________________________________________________


End file.
